Silver Fletcher
The Silver Fletcher is a vehicle in Mafia. This car is seen numerous times like the cutscene at the end of Ordinary Routine where Tommy Angelo is telling the story of Don Morello to Det. Norman. It seen again as one is owned by The Prosecutor. NOTE: you can have Salvatore steal it and take it back with you to Salieri's Bar. Its last major appearance is in Crème De La Crème when Morello is trying to escape in his with two of his bodyguards. NOTE: If you didn't take the prosecutor's during Visiting Rich People you can steal Morello's. The car itself is based off the Pierce-Arrow Silver Arrow. The car can also be found and driven in Free Ride mode at the lighthouse south of Oak Hill. Performance *'Weight' - 2314kg *'Max Speed' - 115mph, 185km/h *'Engine' - 12 Cylinder *'Max power '- 175 HP (128.8 Kw) Bulletproof In the mission "Crème De La Crème - Manhunt", where you chasing Morello's Silver Fletcher, you should be able to stay behind him as long as you've got a solid, powerful car (any of the Lassiters will do). Your goal is to ram him off the road, by any means possible. This also requires a great deal of luck. Sometimes, Morello will turn into the airport and this is your chance. Forget slowing down; just ram his car as fast as you can as he turns into the airport. You should send him (and maybe yourself) flying. If you're lucky you might have knocked him so far off he's facing the wrong direction; that's good. Try and pin him into a wall with the Lassiter. Now try to kill him. Morello's Silver Fletcher is completely bulletproof, the only completely bulletproof available car in the game (beside Black Metal from Free Ride Extreme, and if you take it in the airport it's not bulletproof). If you've got Morello stationary, he will occasionally wind his window down and take potshots at you with his pistol, and this is your golden chance. Take your Saw-Off Shotgun then aim it to his face and pull the trigger. Now, it should say in the objectives "Return to Salieri Bar, or alternatively go see Lucas Bertone". Kill the driver and other passenger too (drag them out of the car if they don't wind the windows down). Now, you can drive Morello's car around with him hanging out of the back window, or drag his corpse out and put a few more bullets in his head for good measure. Of course, you can also ram the Silver Fletcher off the road at other points (if you're lucky and it hits a normal road user). Also in the activity for Lucas, the one were you supposed to steal a Lassiter v16 Appolyon, there is a Silver Fletcher parked behind it that can also be stolen, just drive it to the garage and then get another car and go back for the Appolyon. Notable owners *The Prosecutor *Don Morello Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Vehicles in Mafia